Rin's Beloved Father
by CatiaraArdussi
Summary: RinKoh SessAng ... Rin has a new father who is it? If you wanna find out R&R Please! btw I'm not good at reviews Can't ya tell?
1. Mysterious things

**_Dislcaimer:I do not own the characters in this story except for any I make up , Like Angelae Morta..._**

_**Mysterious Things**_

Rin was out picking flowers as Usual...and Sesshomaru was inside sitting in his arm chair all alone .

Sesshomaru sighs lightly as she looks about his lonely seemingly bare manshion.

Rin hops around picking multiple different kinds of flowers smiling brightly " Jaken ! " she calls out gigling "Look at My pretty fowers!"( I did not spell that wrong as a mistake it's a pronounciation)

Jaken just nods as he sighs resting his toady little head on the top of his staff." Yes Rin...Lovely " his voice was heavy with sarcasm.

Rin pouts as she looks at the flowers she has and looks to Jaken " Can We go now?"she asks blinking

Jaken nods " yeah let's get going..." Jaken walks

_**With Sesshomaru**_

Sesshomaru sighs as he walks into his kitchen to get something to drink as there was a soft knock on the door she turns and blinks "...'' He moves to the door and opens it blinking then he smiles " Oh Hello Angelae .." Angelae Nods " Hallo Luv..." Sesshomaru's raises a brow as he looks at Her" Um... What do you need?" Angel smiles " Oh Just to talk .."Sesshaomaru nods and waves a hand Inside " then come one if.." Angel walks in quickly as he mouit drops open " Wow I love what you've done to the plae Sesshomaru!"

Sesshomaru nods " Want something to drink?" Angel shook her head " No thanks.."

Sesshomaru moves to his arm chair crossing one leg over the other elegantly smiling at Angel '' So what do you wish to speak about?" he asks smiling slightly as he watched her sit in an arm chair across from him in front of the fireplace... Angel smiles " the fact that I ...Umm...I erm... " she mumbles " I think I love you..."

Seshomaru caught the mumble blinking " Oh...That's the matter. I see." Sesshomaru smiles " you've come to the right place..." I love you as well...But I'm not quite Sure...Rin would like that..."Angel shrugs as she slips Into Sesshomaru's lap sighing " She'll get used to it...I hope.." Sesshomaru nods as he closes his eyes.

_**With Rin**_

Rin was running Really quickly as she reaches the door she opens it and blinks raising a brow as she walk in to her father and Angelae " Hi Angelae!" she smiles . She loved Angelae almost like a mother ...

Angelae smiles as she sees the young girl '' Hello Rin...'' Rin smiles " How are you?" she asks smiling " Wanna wake daddy up a second?" she asks. Angel nods and poke Sesshomaru lightly then looked to RIn " I'm good luv..." Rin pulled a large boquet of flowers from behind her back as she held them up to Angelae " Here!" Sesshomaru opens his eyes , smiling at how well his daughter took to His now Girlfriend" Rin ...I want you to go up to your room and Play okay.." Rin nods and runs up to her room


	2. Rin's Problem

**_Disclaimer: I dun own any of the characters But I wish I did!_**

_**Rin's Problem**_

Rin sighs as she reaches her room and opening the door slightly to find Kohaku sitting on her bed " Erm ...um Kohaku... you can't be here! My Dad will kill me!"

Kohaku smiles as he looks into Rin's chocolate eyes..." ThenLet's go somewhere else..."

Rin just blinks " But Erm...Why!"

Kohaku smiles as he takes her hand in his and leaps out the window as he moves Rin into his arm and she whimpers as they touch the ground " Where to Rin?" Kohaku asks smiling " Um...The field...?" Kohaku nods as he walks to the field with Rin in his arms. RIn notices Kohaku is carrying her and she Blushes furiously " Erm...Kohaku...Why are you carrying me?"Kohauk blushes as well and smiles " No clue.." He places her on her feet smiling " Better" Rin would only nod as she watched the grassy ground.

They reached the field that was filled with tons of beustiful flowers...

Rin just blinked as she takes a seat on the luscious green grassy ground smiling " So..."Kohaku sat next to her blinking " I just figured you'd want to get out of that stuffy ol' manshion..that's all..."Kohaku smiles as he looks at the ground blinking " Talk to your Uncle Lately Rin?" Rin shook her head " Father doesn't like Uncle Inu all that much..." she frowns as she looks at him " I don't know why though..It's weird..."she giggles as Kohaku makes a face..." Have you seen your Sister lately...or Kagome?"Kohaku shook his head " Nope... Last I heard they went to look for the last shard or something..."Rin giggles " The last shard ..huh?... There are hundred of shards... So I highly doubt they'll find them all.." Kohaku nods" Yeah..Hey wait a second! Are you doubting my Sister and her friends!" Kohaku jumps up as Rin stands " No... I just tink it'll take them a While to do it..." Kohaku nods as he sits back down sighing tiredly" It's so peaceful out here..."Kohaku smiles as Rin sits next to him laying her head on His shoulder..." For now..."she sighs as she blinks hearing a yell she jumps up as see sees Her uncle Inuyasha .." Hello Uncle Inu!" she smiles as she hugs him " Where's Kagome!" she asks as she steps back seeing him Blush " ...Um...She went back home!...Yeah that's it..."Rin perks a brow as she hears Kagome Yell " SIT!" as she watches her uncle plument into the ground giggling " Kagome ...My Uncle is still acting Up I see?"Kagome smirks " Always..."Inu Yasha jumps up " I am not!" he bellows as Kagome shoots a Death glare at him. and he hides behind Rin "Um...Uncle Inu..."

A/n: I know you hate Cliffys don;t ya ...Oh well I need a couple more reviews I just decided to do the second chapter without 5 reviews!


	3. Love in the air

Inu Yasha smirked some as he stood up and brushed off his chest "Yes Rin?" Rin shook her head

"Never mind…" Kohaku smiled some as he looks about, Sango coming from a tree and Miroku

following with a huge bump on his head. Rin giggled "Uncle Miro Yer so bad…" Sango smirked"

All the time l'il one" Rin moved to Sango, Kohaku's hand in her own "We missed you all…"

Kohaku blushed some as his hand was in Rin's and his sister smirked at him. Rin smiled some as she

released Kohaku's hand. Inu Yasha leaned against Kagome, sighing tiredly. Rin looked away from

everyone else "Erm… You guys should go and see Daddy… He'd be happy to see you all…" Inu

Yasha leaped through the trees and the others followed after him.

Rin sat back down then she lay down in the grass. Kohaku sat down next to her looking at the

sun "Y'know Rin… Yer fun… and very beautiful…." He turned" Can I ask you something?" Rin

smiled then blushed some "Of Course Kohaku..." He would pause a moment before taking a deep

breath then speaking "Rin…. I really like you and I was wondering ..." He looked to the ground and

murmured" Will you be my girlfriend?" Rin grinned and tackled Kohaku and pinned him to the

ground. "I was wondering how long it would take you to ask me "He blushed some then blushed

more as Rin kissed him. Her eyes closed and his did as well. Rin slid some to be closer to her

boyfriend. Rin knew she was young but felt much older than she was. She had been through so

many things and she needed someone to love of her own. Kohaku hooked an arm around Rin's

waist as she purred into him.

Just then, someone cleared their voice and they both jumped up shakily "Erm Hi Daddy!" Rin

squeaked. Kohaku looked to the ground. Sesshomaru was standing there, his face showing no

emotion at the moment "So you snuck out to be with Him?" Rin Shrugged. "Don't give me that you

know!" Sesshomaru barked. Angelae whispered to him "Sessy they're just kids…" "Exactly! They

shouldn't be out here kissing!" Sesshomaru scowled… Rin piped up "But …but I love Kohaku…."

Sesshomaru sighed "Rin Hunny you're way too young for that….but if I tell you can't do something

off course you're going to do it…" Rin smiled and hugged her daddy then whispered to him"

Kohaku is my boyfriend..." She giggled some and then spoke "Besides I can take care of myself

you know I am older inside than I am on the outside…" she smirked "And you're like a begillion

years old and Angelae is only 22!" Angelae giggled "She has a point you know…" Sesshomaru

growled then turned and began to walk away. Kohaku moved to Rin and took her hand in his and

he began to walk back to the house…..


End file.
